


It wasn't love at first sight

by mazikeenzverev



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazikeenzverev/pseuds/mazikeenzverev
Relationships: Sacha Fenestraz/Lando Norris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He wasn’t supposed to fall for his former housemate. Sacha couldn’t believe that this had happened to him. He was supposed to find someone that wasn’t Lando and who didn’t live 9582 kilometers away from him. Sacha didn’t even know when he had realized that he had feelings for Lando. Wait no that was a lie; he knew exactly when it was. Lando had come over to visit Sacha in Tokyo before he had to fly to Melbourne for his first ever Formula 1 grand prix. They had a week where they spent every available moment together, Sacha showing Lando all the sights of Tokyo. 

Sacha knew that he could never say anything to Lando about this. Could never ruin Lando’s dream of being a top Formula 1 driver. He would just have to pretend that nothing had changed in their friendship even if it killed him on the inside. What Sacha didn’t realize was that his feelings were not as unrequited as he thought they were. 

Lando hadn’t realized how much he had missed Sacha after he had moved to Japan to continue his racing career after being dropped from the Renault driver’s academy. It had been hard to watch his best friend go through all that whilst his career was on the rise with McLaren. But when the offer of spending a week in Tokyo with Sacha had come Lando was very quick to accept. He had missed all the times that they had just mucked around in their house in London, all the times that they would have races in their simulators. A part of Lando wished that Sacha had decided to stay in Europe but he also understood that Japan was probably a good place for Sacha to restart his career away from the bad memories of the past 12 months. 

For both of them, it was not love at first sight. They had been quite young when they had first met, only 11 years old. They had met at a karting event in France. Lando had won the meet but he couldn’t help but notice the young boy who had come second overall. After his kart had been looked after Lando went looking to see if he could find the boy and luckily enough he found him just as he was getting ready to leave. “Hi, I didn’t get a chance to say this before but great racing this weekend mate. I’m Lando Norris.” Lando went over to the boy and spoke really quickly. The boy just looked at him, and then held his hand out for a handshake. “Hi Lando, I’m Sacha Fenestraz and thank you for the compliment. But you definitely drove better than what I did this weekend.” When Lando shook his hand the boys smiled at each other. “Are you going to be at the meet next weekend then?” Sacha asked Lando. Lando shook his head. “No we’re going back home to London and doing some meets around there for the next few weeks.” Lando told him. Lando heard his dad calling his name and sighed. “Well that is my dad, I’d better get back to him before he starts worrying about where I am.” Lando turned to start walking back to his parents when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned back and Sacha said “Would it be okay if I got your phone number so we can keep in contact?” Lando nodded and pulled out his mobile. “Just add it in and I’ll message you later so you have my number.” Sacha did so and they said their goodbyes. As Lando walked away he made sure to send a message to the newest phone number in his phone. 

So Lando kept in contact with Sacha as much as he could and when he heard that Sacha was coming over to the UK for a race, he begged his parents to let Sacha stay with them. When his parents agreed, the boys set up a meet up for the following day to pick Sacha up from the train station. Sacha’s parents came over from France a couple of days later and the two families made their way to the karting track. Lando had decided not to race in this event and became Sacha’s number 1 supporter for the weekend. It ended up being a very successful weekend for Sacha as he won the meet and had the fastest lap for the weekend. 

Sacha and Lando soon became a double act at karting events all over Europe and one would not be seen without the other. Their parents were glad that their sons got on well and once Sacha had turned 18 they decided to let the boys move in together in a house just outside London. The boys were over the moon about the prospect of living together and being away from their parents. It took a while for Sacha to move all his stuff into the house, as it had to come from Argentina. But he didn’t care; he was now living with his best mate in one of the best cities in the world. His and Lando’s racing was going well as well which was a positive. Sacha had been invited to be a part of the Renault young driver program, which was amazing, and Lando had been scouted by McLaren as well for their young driver program.

Very quickly the boys worked out a system to avoid having to do household chores such as cooking as they would get other mates of theirs to cook for them and they would go to Lando’s parents house once a week to see the rest of the Norris clan. It was hard sometimes for the Argentinian as he did get quite homesick at times and seeing Lando with all his family hurt even when they would say that he was also part of the family these days. And then to make matters worse, after only one season he had been dumped from the drivers program at Renault and didn’t have a drive for the next season.


	2. Chapter 2

Sacha was heartbroken when he found out that he had been dumped. His manager was doing his best to help him find a drive for the next season but without the financial backing of Renault, it would be hard for him to stay in Europe. Lando was worried about his friend and how he didn’t seem to be coping well. He suggested to Sacha that he went back to Argentina to see his family and just forget about his career for a couple of weeks. Sacha agreed with his friend that he needed to go home, so he organized the next available flight and went home. 

His family was very happy to have him back home and he spent a wonderful couple of weeks not worrying about his situation. He just enjoyed spending time with his brother mucking around, helping his mother in the kitchen learning different recipes that he could use when he got back to England. His manager rang him on his last day in Argentina asking him to come and see him as soon as he could when he got back to England as he had an offer that he felt Sacha should hear. 

Sacha was nervous about what his manager had to tell him but tried to put it out of his mind, it was something that could wait for the time being. It was highly emotional for the family when it came time for Sacha to head back to England the next day. His mother spent most of the drive to the airport crying and telling him that he didn’t need to go back to Europe for racing, he could always race somewhere else or just stay in Argentina and do something different. Sacha didn’t say anything but he felt his mother was overreacting slightly. But then he also knew she was just looking out for him. 

He landed in London on a cold and drizzling day, Lando there to welcome him back to England. The boys drove back to their house in silence. It was the first time ever that Sacha had ever felt that there was a divide between them. He couldn’t help but feel jealous over the fact that Lando seemed to have his life more in order compared to him. That he still had the sponsorship from McLaren. As soon as he stepped inside the house he claimed tiredness to escape straight to his bedroom. Lando just watched him practically run to his room and sighed. He was worried that Sacha was going to be weird once he had come back from Argentina and it seemed that his concerns were valid. 

Sacha was in his room when his phone rang. It was his manager reminding him that he wanted to Sacha as soon as possible. Sacha arranged a meeting for the next day at 10am. He knew that he couldn’t hide in his room forever so after a couple of hours he went into the living area where their simulators were set up. He found Lando practicing on his sim. He tapped Lando on the shoulder to let him know he was there and Lando turned with a smile on his face. He got out of the bucket seat and placed his headphones on the seat. They both moved to the couch and sat down next to each other. Lando asked Sacha about his time in Argentina and Sacha told him all about the adventures that he had while at home. He told Lando all about the new recipes that his mother had taught him and that he wanted to make for Lando. Lando then told him all about what had happened to him whilst he was away.

They talked for hours and before they both knew it, it was midnight. Sacha could feel the jetlag properly starting to hit now and so he decided to go to bed so he would be fresh for his meeting the next morning. He excused himself for the night and went to sleep. Lando just sat on the couch thinking that it was great that he was able to spend some time with Sacha and that maybe his worries from earlier were a little premature. 

The next morning Sacha awoke to his alarm and he could hear Lando’s singing coming from the kitchen. This made him slightly concerned, as Lando was not usually trusted to be in the kitchen. He was getting ready to get out of bed when his door opened and there stood Lando with a plate of food for him. Lando moved into the room and assured Sacha that he didn’t burn the kitchen down in the process of making breakfast. This made Sacha giggle and relax slightly. He looked at the plate that Lando had given him and it was a few medialunes. Lando then explained that he had found a store that stocked them and thought Sacha would like a taste of Argentina. Sacha was surprised that Lando was willing to do this for him. But he was touched that he had. 

Sacha then told Lando that he had a meeting with his manager and that he would probably be gone for most of the day. Lando was sad as he had wanted to spend the day with Sacha and do some stuff on the sim together. But he understood that it was important for Sacha to see what his manager wanted. So Sacha went off to his meeting and Lando moped around the house. 

When Sacha got to his managers office he was shown straight away to a meeting room. His manager sat waiting for him, they shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. Once Sacha had sat down the meeting began. His manager explained that he had had an offer for Sacha to race in Japan next season in one of the top teams in Japanese F3. Sacha couldn’t believe it. He had a drive for next season but the only downside was that he would have to move to Japan. It was a big decision for him to pack up his whole life and move halfway around the world again but deep down he felt that it might be a good idea to leave Europe for a while. He discussed what would happen with his manager and they both felt the right next step was for him to sit down with the team and hear what they wanted from Sacha. His manager told him that he would set up a video conference as soon as possible. They agreed to stay in contact and then Sacha left the meeting to go and tell Lando the great news.


End file.
